Slade
Slade is the arch-nemesis of the Teen Titans, who wants them destroyed for his own unknown reasons. He is also the arch-nemesis of Robin. Abilities Subject has undergone a procedure which has enhanced all of his abilities to peak human/super human levels. The Subjects strength has been enhanced to be able to lift a theorized one thousand pounds. Subjects speed has been similarly augmented, and his reflexes are far beyond human norms, allowing him to react to attacks from even supernaturally fast opponents. The subject's durability and endurance are also far beyond human, and the subject possesses regeneration of an unknown level. The subject is at least a Class 12 martial artist, though his super human abilities make obtaining an accurate assessment of pure skill difficult. The subject has also demonstrated augmented intelligence, as well as exceptional tactical and strategic aptitude. His ability for non linear thinking and anticipating and adapting to his opponents appear to be an extension of this intelligence, making the subject an incredibly dangerous individual. Exploitable Weaknesses To date, the subject has demonstrated no exploitable weaknesses. The subject's access to vast resources, advanced technology and extensive ties to the underworld make him incredibly unpredictable and all but impossible to track. In fact, on the contrary, the subject has demonstrated a marked talent for determining the weaknesses of others and exploiting them to his advantage. The subject has actually battled several League members simultaneously before and has not only evaded capture, but held the advantage for a time. The subject's advanced planning abilities and habit of using robotic decoys, and even grounding entire robotic armies (SeeSiege of Jump City) present further questions as to his full capabilites and present yet further complications in any possible scenarios concerning his capture. Further analysis required… History The history of Slade Wilson is spotty, but several major points have been confirmed. Slade Wilson joined the army at the age of 16, having lied about his age to gain entry. It has been confirmed that Slade served in Korea before returning to America. Slade ultimately reached the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, and also served in the Vietnam war. Public records show that Slade Wilson married Captain Adeline Kane (Capt. Kane's record records that she was distinguished as a specialist in modern combat tactics and was provided training for numerous soldiers, Slade Wilson included). The last official records, which had been classified by the United States Government, state that Slade Wilson volunteered for a medical experiment designed to increase one's resistance to truth serum. The procedure was deemed a failure when Slade suffered a violent reaction which left him hospitalized for months. It was not determined until later that this procedure eventually granted the subject his enhanced abilities. The subject's history after this point are mostly unknown. Due to unknown circumstances, the subject became a mercenary, his reputation quickly growing to world class status. Slade has been documented engaged in missions all around the world, bringing him into conflict with numerous military forces, police forces, and even super heroes. The subject's most recent activity has centered solely around Jump City, acting as antagonist to the Team Designation: Teen Titans. The subject made numerous attempts to destroy the Titans, or corrupt them, including blackmailing Subject:203 into becoming his apprentice, deploying giant mechanical constructs to sink the island housing the Titan's home, and culminated in the Subject successfully conquering the entire city with the assistance of his latest Apprentice, Subject: 8839 Codename: Terra. According to reports from Robin, this battle ended with Slade's death, caused by volcano triggered by Terra's loss of control. Current Threat Level *Status - Deceased* Personal Note What can I say, asides from 'Good riddance'? Deathstroke, or Slade, as he preferred to have the Titan's call him, was the most despicable sort of villain. He had no qualms over attacking his opponents, and especially the Titans, in their absolutely most vulnerable places. Holding the lives of Robin's friends and team mates hostage, just to blackmail him into acting as his apprentice? Twisting and corrupting Terra to betray the Titans by first pretending to be their friend? The man made a habit of manipulating and deceiving young heroes. And yet, I can not deny his ability. I have, personally, faced Slade on several occasions… and I have never scored an actual victory against him. In fact, on my own, I have rarely even been able to gain the upper hand. His interest in taking on an apprentice is also… troublingly familiar. I can't help but see certain elements of myself when I look at this file… and I am absolutely certain that Robin must do the same as well. It is no surprise at all, that Robin grew so obsessed with Slade, above all of his other enemies. There is nothing so disturbing as looking at your enemy and… and understanding them, at least somewhat. Good riddance indeed. Category:Characters Category:Dark Titans